


the corruption of yoongi's enigma

by charons_boat



Series: nct x bts vampire au [2]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Burns, Healing, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Dong Sicheng - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Jongdae, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Mark Lee, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Qian Kun, Recovery, Taken Advantage of, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Yoongi, Vampires, being used as a weapon, corrupted enigma, dragon enigma, dragon!yoongi, enigmas, lack of bloodlust, mentioned Jung Jaehyun - Freeform, mentioned Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, mentioned kim doyoung, mentioned kim namjoon, mentioned kim seokjin - Freeform, nonconsentual turning, shattered enigma, vampire!AU, weapon of destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Yoongi was one of the few who wasn't willing to be turned. Yoongi was one of the few to be forced.
Series: nct x bts vampire au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the corruption of yoongi's enigma

**Author's Note:**

> more about yoongi~ 
> 
> warnings for violence, burning, and poor mental health
> 
> as i said in the endnote of the last one, i will accept requests for more oneshots in this universe!

Surprisingly enough, many members of Yoongi's coven were turned willingly. Yoongi was one of the few who'd been forced into eternal life, and he hadn't gone easily. He'd gone down kicking and screaming, in fact, in an age long lost to time. His small village had been ravaged in a war he no longer remembered, and he was one of the few survivors. Yoongi, by virtue of his potential for an enigma, had been the only one to leave the village with any semblance of life left.

He'd hadn't, however, been allowed to leave alone. The man who'd turned him, thankfully long dead by now, had forced Yoongi to go along with him. The older vampire didn't have an enigma himself, but he knew how powerful they could be and he'd taken the opportunity of having one vicariously through Yoongi. The vampire had been a greedy and jealous man who was never content with what he already had, and so Yoongi was born to serve as his weapon.

And for years, because he was too scared and confused to do anything else and because his sire had regularly fed Yoongi his blood to make him more subservient, Yoongi was a vicious tool in the greedy vampire's wicked clutches. Yoongi, for about a decade and a half, was one of the most dangerous vampires in the world, and the man he served came close to ruling the vampiric world.

As all things tend to do when treated poorly, though, Yoongi began to fail. The continued, improper use of Yoongi's draconic enigma began to warp it into something dark and vengeful. He began to lose control and tried to stop using his enigma; neither of them knew what they were doing, not truly, and only Yoongi was scared of what was happening to him. The older vampire grew angrier with every passing day as Yoongi made more and more mistakes. At first it was just a few humans spared from his liquid fire, but soon it began to leave Yoongi badly burned and injured for weeks. Because his sire wouldn't allow him to rest or stop, his health continued to decline, especially as the over-consumption of his sire's blood combined with the under-consumption of human blood began to spiral him into madness. Were it not for Kim Junmyeon, he'd have gone mad and ruined the world.

Junmyeon arrived among a storm of dripping fire and weeping burns. He saw Yoongi surrounded completely by the thick, thorny black ropes of his enigma, and he calmed the world with a flood of water. When Yoongi woke up, he was lying in a field, drenched from head to toe and colder than he'd ever been. He'd realized, after a moment, that he couldn't feel the vicious fire that had always raged in his chest. He broke out into tears at the realization, and no one else knew that it was the first time he'd cried since being turned. He could feel the heat of his burns, so stark against the clammy feeling the rest of his skin held, and he wondered if the scars left behind from others would ever heal, if these newer ones would disappear someday or if he'd carry them forever. And then a man was carefully wiping tears from his face, and Yoongi opened his eyes to see the kindest face he'd ever set his gaze upon leaning over him.

When Junmyeon picked him up, he was careful to try and avoid putting pressure on his burns. The other vampire, for even half delirious Yoongi could hear the absence of a heartbeat, sighed when he stood up.

"Chanyeol, get Jongdae and Baekhyun. He needs human blood, badly," he'd called, and Yoongi had heard the hurried steps as the other stranger walked away as if from another room. Yoongi's head lolled back and his gaze landed on his sire, unconscious and covered in mud and darkened ash. Yoongi had scrambled out of Junmyeon's hold and ran towards him; Junmyeon had ripped open one of the burns when he tried to catch Yoongi's arm. Yoongi could feel the fire restarting somewhere among his ribs as he approached the older vampire, and Junmyeon seemed to notice, because he shouted a loud, panicked, "DON'T!" just before Yoongi burst into flames. They were black, wrought here and there with violent red and magenta, and in mere seconds his hands were blistering with the intense heat and his sire was a pile of ash. Someone ran up and he felt water douse him again; he shivered violently as Junmyeon turned him around with worry in his face.

"Why'd you do that," Junmyeon asked quietly. Yoongi began to sob uncontrollably, incredibly broken by the frozen hollowness of his chest, and Junmyeon's face crumbled as he realized. "I'm so sorry, this is what I wanted to avoid. I'm so sorry." And Yoongi knew that the stranger was talking about the fact that his enigma had just shattered into pieces, not about the death of his sire.

The process of healing was slow and painful. It took another decade and a half for all the scars to fade and for Yoongi's mind to recover from the abuse it had been through. He learned, with Junmyeon, how to properly use enigmas and how to teach others to do so: not for Yoongi's benefit, but because Yoongi expressed a desire to learn in case he ever turned someone with an enigma. He didn't want what had happened to him to happen to anyone else.

Junmyeon and his coven often remarked how unique Yoongi was. How strong he was to have survived so long on bad blood and come out mentally sane, to have shattered his enigma to pieces and not been driven insane instantly. They often told him how odd it was that he felt so little bloodlust, little enough to be negligible, but it made sense to Yoongi: he'd gone so long without it that he no longer thirsted for it, almost as if his body expected to be deprived of it. And the first time Yoongi had fed from Baekhyun and Jongdae, both later ending up being his first turns, he'd come away entirely unaffected.

Namjoon would later marvel at the way Yoongi could stay in control, especially when he used it to properly turn Seokjin and Sicheng before Namjoon could kill them; it would happen early in their relationship, back when Namjoon still attempted to feed directly from humans. The four would wander for another decade, as Yoongi taught Namjoon how to use his enigma and Seokjin and Sicheng how to stay hidden and safe, until meeting Kun and his small coven in China. They'd meet Taeyong and his seven in a bar as he attempted to keep Doyoung and Jaehyun from fighting one of the humans who'd bothered Taeyong for far longer than was acceptable, and as they talked during the walk back to Taeyong's home they'd come to the agreement to stay in contact. It was two years later that they moved to Korea and bought their big house, though it hadn't been quite so old at the time, nor had it been so full. The last ten would join or be turned over the decades that followed, as the house aged and its inhabitants stayed forever-young.

It hadn't been the life that Yoongi had wanted when he was a bright eyed teenager, but as he sat in his big blue armchair in his dark jeans and favorite cream turtleneck, he thought that it was exactly what he'd come to need--even if Mark and the newest three turns _were_ causing much more havoc than they were entitled to.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @sunwooseok_!


End file.
